Bootylicious
Bootylicious 'è una canzone delle ''Destiny's Child presente nell'episodio Capellografia, l'undicesimo della Prima Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantata dal Glee-Club dell'Accademia Jane Addams, una delle concorrenti contro le Nuove Direzioni alle Provinciali 2009, quando furono invitati ad esibirsi nell'auditorium della William McKinley High School. Dopo la loro performance, Rachel ha detto a Will che sono apparsi migliori di quanto in realtà siano a causa della 'capellografia', una tecnica che distrae dalla poca bravura muovendo i capelli. Ma Will ignora l'avvertimento di Rachel e cerca di usare la capellografia in una delle proprie performance (Hair/Crazy in Love). Testo della canzone '''Jane Addams Academy Girls: Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Jane Addams Academy Girls: You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Baby) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Hee oooh) Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang with me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for take off I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia e le Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy Girls: Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this, oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin' hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah!) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no) I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Move your body up and down (Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz (Scatting) Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: No) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah) I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: I don't think you're ready for this) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no) I don't think you ready for this Shadonda e le Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia e le Jane Addams Academy Girls (Shadonda): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (for you babe) Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Brooke Lipton, uno dei coreografi dello show, può essere visto durante questa performance. Galleria di foto Janeaddams.jpg Bootyliciouslaterale.png Bootylicious_-_One.jpg BootyBooty.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Jane Addams Academy Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One